falling
by Crazyswimmer
Summary: People say if you stand for nothing then you’ll fall for everything, what if i stand for falling. My parents always told me i’m to naive, that i believe everything i’m told. What if that’s just who i am, i don’t know what i’m told so i believe it. Is that so bad? Maybe it’s not that i’m naive but optimistic, hopeful, and trustful...but then I met him.
1. chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day so I decided I was going to lay in the grass while I read my book. It was a normal day other then that little change of scenery. I live with my parents as an only child, it's a big house but empty. My parents are gone at work all day so I'm left alone, but even when they're here I stay in my room so I'm not in the way.

I was caught up in my book when I heard a loud banging on the door. I close my book and walked to the door to see who it was. I looked out the peephole and saw no one there so I went back to my book. I stayed inside in case the person came back. I was trying to finish the book for school but when I get close something comes up and I'm not able to. I sat on the couch reading my book when there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked out to see a boy about my age. I opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, my name is Jordan I moved in recently and was just wanting to get to know some of the people around the block." He said with a shy smile.

"Hi i'm Katelyn. Would you like to come inside for a bit and talk?" I asked with a smile. My parents say I shouldn't trust random people but I think you should be able to. They say that I'm to naive and need to grow up. But really I'm just optimistic and hopeful. Nothing bad is going to happen by just talking.

He nodded and I let him in. I moved my book and we sat down to talk. He seemed like a good guy. He had light brown eyes, blonde hair, and olive skin. He looked to be close to my age and was dressed in casual cloths.

"So how old are you? What school year are you?" I asked hoping he was close to my age and in the same year.

"I'm about to turn 17. I'm going to be a junior in high school. What about you?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I'll be turning 17 at the end of summer and will be in the same year. So maybe we'll have classes together. What about hobbies? Have anything you like to do?" I asked with a big smile.

"I'm a big photographer. I love to take pictures and be out in nature. I'm also good at art, mostly drawing though."

"That's way cool. I just read and do music. I hope that I can make it in the next school play."

"That's awesome. I'm not musically inclined at all." He laughed.

"Well I'm not good at drawing so you beat me there." I laughed to. He has a really cute smile and laugh. "So where did you move from?"

"Washington. So not to far of a move but still a different place to get use to."

"Yeah. California is a bit different. So how many people are in your family live here?"

"Just me and my parents. I have an older sister but she's away at college. What about you, anyone else here besides you?"

"Nope. I'm an only child and my parents work all day. So I get the house all to myself."

We continued talked for what seemed like forever. He was a lot of fun and honestly really cute. I didn't realise how much time had past until my mom walked in the door. She looked at me then at Jordan.

"Who's this young man?"

"This is Jordan his family just moved in down the block and he wanted to get to know some people." I said avoiding making eye contact.

"Yeah. Its nice to meet you. I better be going though parents will be wondering where I've been all day. Nice to meet you both. Bye Katelyn." he said standing and shaking her hand before leaving.

"Bye Jordan." He walked out and I grabbed my book to go up to my room. My mom stopped me on the stairs.

"What would you like for dinner Kate? It's your turn to pick dinner."

"Not really hungry so you and dad can do whatever. I'm going to practice singing." I said before turning and going to my room.

I set down my book and sat on my bed. Today with Jordan was fun. That's why I don't get why my parents think I'm to naive to do anything right. I'm just trusting and there's nothing bad about it. I started running through my scales when I heard a knock on the window. I looked out to see Jordan under it . I opened the window and smiled down.

"What you couldn't stay away for long?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, I forgot to ask for your number so we could keep talking." He replied with a smile and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his hand.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down my number. I crumpled it up and threw it down to him. He smiled and ran off. I continued to watch til he was out of sight. Then I closed my window and went back to singing.

Later that night as I was laying in my bed my phone went off and I smiled thinking it might have been Jordan. I opened to look at the message and threw my phone across the room. My heart started racing and I found it difficult to breathe.

 _"I'm coming for you and you'll be mine forever."_

I started shaking and couldn't move. I was petrified. Soon enough sleep claimed me and the text seemed like a far off nightmare. When I woke up my phone was going off and it was morning. A different phone was calling me so I answered. It was Jordan making sure I was alright. He had texted me all night trying to get me to answer. I rubbed my head and tried to remember the night before but couldn't. Who sent that text and why did they send it to me?


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since I got the text but I hadn't received anymore so I chose to just forget about it. I walked into school with a smile, mostly because I couldn't wait to see my friends and Jordan. I walked into the cafeteria and saw a group of my friends at our normal table. I walked over and started talking with them. I would occasionally look around to see if I could find Jordan. I was excited to introduce him to my friends. We talked a lot during the end of summer and we get along really well. When the first bell rang and I didn't see him I was a little disappointed but I gathered my books and walked to class.

When I walked into class I saw Jordan sitting in the front row where I usually sit. I sat in the seat next to him and smiled.

"Hey, I didn't see you this morning so I thought you didn't come." I said as I pulled a notebook and pencil from my pack.

"Sorry, I meant to go but woke up late and wanted to know where all my classes were before so I wouldn't get lost." He said with a little laugh.

"Let me see your schedule, I want to see if we have any other classes together." He handed me his schedule and I pulled mine out. As I was looking at is we had all the same classes except for one period. My choir and his photography.

"We have all the same classes except the last one." I told him with a smile.

It was weird that we had almost the exact same schedule but cool that we get to spend time together.

"Guess we got lucky." He said with a smile, but something was different about it. Like he meant to have the same classes as me. I sat back in my seat and listened to the teacher. I didn't think much about our schedule being the same. It turned out to be really cool. We talked all the time and could walk together and not have to say bye. We sat together in all the classes. We were inseparable.

When last period came along he walked me to class then went to his own. Choir was basic skills and review from last year. After class Jordan was waiting outside and we walked home together.

"So how was your first day?" I asked him as we stopped to get ice cream from the truck.

"It was great. Especially since you were there with me. I'm glad we have the same classes. Means we won't get to bored." We both laughed and continued talking.

We got to my house and said bye. I walked in and ran up to my room and flopped down on my bed. Today was a great day. I pulled out my homework and started to work on it. I finished and went to get a snack. I looked in the fridge to see mom had made a plate of food for me. I smiled and pulled it out.

Today really was great, I got to spend time with friends and even more time with Jordan. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. I threw on my pajamas and laid down in bed resting my mind and just relaxing after a long day of school and homework.

After dinner a strange feeling overwhelmed me but I could quit place what the feeling was. I layed back down in bed hoping that sleep would help the feeling go away. I couldn't have been more wrong, I was tossing and turning because of the uncomfortable feeling. After a long while the feeling started to go away and I was able to get some rest. I curled up in a ball and held my blanket close.

Everything was black before a dream started to take form. I was walking along a road and a fog started to settle in. It was dark and cold. I kelp looking around because I felt like someone was watching me. I picked up my pace as I kept walking down the road. I was in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't see anything. No houses, cars, or light. I was shaking but it wasn't because of the cold. It was because of fear. I still kept looking being me. Before I knew it I was running down the street searching for anything.

I was running so fast trying to get away from nothing. But right when I looked back a shadowy figure was running after me but I tripped. I tried to get up and couldn't. Right before the person was about to grab me I woke up with a start. My alarm was going off and the sun was starting to shine through my window.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and bags had formed under my eyes. I rubbed them away and closed my eyes for a few seconds. I looked fine so I get ready for school. As I walked out of the bathroom I got the same feeling as I did the night before. The feeling of someone watching me.

I looked around my room to see if my mom had come in to wake me up for school but i didn't see anyone. My door was still closed from the night before. I shook my head and went to my dresser to pick out my cloths for the day and that's when i iced the single rose. I picked it up and threw it in the trash. My heart started to pound and i found it hard to breath. My vision blurred and i felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away got dressed and ran out the door. I couldn'et my mom or dad see me, they would ask too many questions about what was wrong and then say i was crazy if i told them the truth. I had to talk to someone that i could trust wouldn't think i was crazy.

When i got to school i was feeling better but i still wanted to talk to jordan. We had become close and maybe he could help me know that it was all in my head and that it was nothing to worry about. I walked into the lunchroom and saw jordan sitting by himself at a table, i smiled and joined him. I already felt better but he could tell that something was wrong. He took my hand and guided me out the doors to the front grass area. It wasn't until then i noticed that i was crying again.

"Kate what happened? What's wrong?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Can you come over after school, i really need to talk to you for longer that this and i don't want to talk about it hear where others can hear me."

"Of course, and anytime you need me just call and i'll be right over."

He smiled and gave me a hug to calm me down. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to me. I smiled and took it from him to wipe my cheeks from the tears. We sat outside for a bit longer before the bell rang and we went to class. I have never been so grateful to have a friend be in all the same classes as me before. By the time last period came the morning seemed like a far off nightmare. Finally i was in choir where i could just forget about everything and be one with music.

When i walked out of the classroom jordan was waiting for me. I smiled and we started walking to my house. We didn't really talk on the way home but i knew that we would be talking plenty at my house as well as doing homework. We used the back gate to be able to go straight up to my room. I pulled out my key to unlock my balcony door, i usually keep it shut and locked unless i'm going in and out or wanting fresh air in my room.

We walked in and set out stuff down in my room before going and getting some snacks. In the kitchen we found some crackers and chips to take up to my room. When we got back jordan turned serious and just pulled me into his arms, i wrapped my arms around him and wanted to break down and cry again but that's when i remembered the rose in the trash. I pulled away and went to see if it was there and not just my imagination this morning. It was still there, i thought my mind was just paying tricks on me but then i remembered everything s if it just happened. The text, the dreams, and this morning.

Jordan knew immediately that something was really wrong. He pulled me over to my bed and sat me down. I could feel the tears building up, i didn't want to cry again but i couldn't stop them from coming.

"Somethings really wrong and you're the only person i really trust to tell. I dont know whats happening but i keep getting this weird feeling. I think some ones after me." i waited for him to say something but all he did was look at me and nodded. "Please tell me it's all in my head and there's nothing to worry about."

"I can't."


End file.
